Elsword: Eternal Love
by Hikari-No-Aria
Summary: Peace has returned to the land of Elrios. The demons went back into the portal and they disappeared from existence. The gang now splits up and everyone goes their separate ways. After 5 years of being separated from each other...a major event happens that changes their lives.
1. Prologue

Elsword: Eternal Love

This story is dedicated to Tetsu's friend, Misaki Annabelle. Anna has brain cancer and Tetsu wanted me to write a story for her before her...lifespan ends. Anyway, Anna-chan I hope that you like this story because this is dedicated to you and only you. I thank Tetsu for asking me to write this fanfic and I hope that he's satisfied with my work. LOL. Anyway, Anna-chan I hope you like this story and please hang in there! And please enjoy!~Aria

Elsword- LK

Aisha- EM

Rena- GA

Raven- BM

Eve- CBS

Chung- TT

Ara- SD

Add- MM

Elesis- GM

A certain green haired elf sighed as she stared into the vast blue sky. Her thoughts drifted back in time when she was once part of a group called The Elgang. The gang went their separate ways in life after the demons left.

While, the others stayed in the mortal world, Rena headed back to her home world.

Rena, the Grand Archer was now living in the Elf Village as a regular elf. She spent her days as the priestess of the El Village, looking over the Nature El.

To the lonely elf, adventure was the only thing she wanted more than protecting her world.

She felt empty inside. It had 5 years since she had left her comrades and left for her home world.

Memories of that moment still lingered in her mind and soul.

Flashback:

 _"Well...guys I think it's time to say goodbye." A ebony haired woman said while tears flowed down her orange orbs. After all, she was never the type to easily say her goodbyes._

 _"A-Ara...It's not goodbye, its j-just s-see you later." A purple haired magician stuttered as she wiped away her tears of sadness._

 _There was a silence between the members of the gang until the sobbing started. It was not the best moment for this group, for they were parting ways._

 _After the sobbing had stopped, the members of the El Search Party shook hands and gave hugs. Eyes meet eyes and backs were turned. The elf turned quickly for a final glance at what was left of their gang and smiled._

 _"See you later..guys" She thought as she left for a different road._

Flashback End:

Life after that was quite boring for this certain elf and nothing could be done about it. She didn't have Eve to hug anymore or Elsword and Aisha to yell at.

She didn't even have...him to comfort her. The thought of him made her heart twist in sadness. He was an essential part of her life and she missed him dearly.

Every time she thought about him, she felt like her heart broke into a thousand pieces. _"...Raven..._ " She thought as she looked down at her ring.

It was a gift from a certain ebony haired man named Raven. He had promised her something. Something that this elf could never forget.

 _Rena..when we meet again...I promise that we're getting married._

That was a promise that she could never forget.

Thoughts of meeting her beloved again made her smile.

What this she didn't know was that maybe she would meet him again...because something major would happen that she would never think of.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

Elsword: Eternal Love

Anna-chan sorry for the wait! I hope you get to read this chapter in a few days! I'm so excited to see your reaction. It might be a good reaction or a bad one, I don't know. I hope it's a good one though! :) And please enjoy!~Aria

Chapter 2: The New Mission

(Rena's POV)

It was a bright and sunny day in the Elf Village. No Chaos, no Demons, and especially no gang. I sighed. I fidgeted with a strand of my long gren hair to waste time.

Today was a special day off for me, which was quite rare. It seems that Nature Priest, Rena was just a regular elf for today.

I wasn't wearing my holy priest clothing, but instead wore my promotion dress. It felt like I was back in the gang already, but I wasn't.

 _What do I do now? Hmm...I got an idea._ I got up from the wooden chair that was inside my spaceous living room and headed down the long stairway.

I chuckled. The stairway to my door was more like a skywalk, connecting between my door and my living room. My house was built on top of a tree and was connected to another.

I smiled. _I feel like a real elf._ As I reached my door, I pulled out a lever that unfolded a rope that I use to get down to the ground. It was quite an easy way for me to reach the ground without me having to jump. Jumping was a bad idea considering how far from the tree to the ground.

When I finished climbing down from my ladder, I looked around to see a regular elf forest on a sunny day. Houses, shops, and building were all scattered around the forest floor.

Some elves prefered to live in the treetops while other prefered to live on the ground. Shops and building were built usually next to a tree, where they were safe from danger.

As I continued walking around the village, many of the villagers greeted me with welcoming smiles.

"Miss Rena would you care to try my new invention?" The village's cook asked as he held up what looked a new kind of salad.

"Maybe later Cook!" I replied as I waved goodbye to him.

"Come any time Miss Rena!" He shouted as he continued cooking.

"Miss Rena would you teach you show to shoot an arrow?" Melody, one of the village's only female girls asked as she pulled my skirt.

"Of course, but maybe later Melody." I sweetly replied as we wrapped our pinkies together to show a pinky promise.

"You promise?" She asked as her blue eyes gleamed.

"I promise." I said as I shook her pinky and waved goodbye.

As I strolled through town, I reached a familiar building where I heard familiar shouts.

I peeked inside to see what the ruckus was all about.

"I'm WAY better than you and you know it Yoru!" A blonde haired male elf with cerulean blue eys shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at his partner.

"No I'm better than YOU Sora and you KNOW it!" A navy blue haired male elf with the same shade of cerulean eyes as his partner shot back and he clenched his teeth.

I sighed. _Their at it again._ "You two are as nosiy as ever huh?" I asked as I stepped into the room with my hands on my hips.

The two elves froze and slowly turned their heads. When they saw who made that comment their eyes turned wide and their angry expression turned into excited ones.

"RENA!" They shouted in union as they raced to me and gave me a VERY big hug.

I petted both their hairs and smiled. "Its nice to see you again, Sora and Yoru." I said as I revealed a wide smile.

Yoru and Sora are my apprentices in the Elf Village. Yoru and Sora are both 14 year old boys that are learning how to become professional archers from me, Rena the Grand Archer. While Sora is energectic and friendly, he can become aggresive when it comes to arching. Yoru on the other hand, is quiet and resourceful and takes his time to find the opponents weak points. Both are very good listeners and learners, but they have a long way to go to become a Grand Archer.

As they backed away from the hug, we started talking about their improvements and such.

After a while of talking, we decided to take a short break. Just as I was about to drink my herbal tea, a loud knock came on the door. I quickly got up and opened the door.

Standing outside was the Elder, looking rather worried. "What is it Elder?" I asked with a worried expression on my face.

"Rena there isn't much time to explain so just come with me and hurry." She quickly said as she dragged me from the doorway and gestured me to follow her.

I didn't complain at all, the only thing was that I was worried. _What's happening?_

Setting Change: Elf Village's Sanctuary

"Elder what am I doing here?" I asked her as I looked around the large sanctuary.

"Rena I need you to go to the mortal world again because their is a demon attack on the land of Elrios." She calmy yet seriously told me.

I just stared. "B-But I thought the demons were wiped out!" I argued as my expression turned worried.

"Everyone thought they were wiped out, but it seems that a demon portal has reopened in an area in Elrios." She explained, her gaze not shifting away from mine.

I bit the lower part of my lip. I sighed. "Rena you given the mission to make sure that the demons do not revive again, do you understand?" She asked in a stern tone.

I felt unready. "What about the Nature El, my job as a priest, and what about Yoru and Sora?" I asked in a worried tone. _I can't leave them...not yet..._

"Rena everything is going to be taken care of and Yoru and Sora will be imformed, but you MUST journey alone...it's your mission." She sadly told me as her face turned into a sad smile.

I felt something stur in me, feelings...and emotions. _Yoru...Sora...please take care of yourselves..._

I breathed in and out. "Rena are you ready to start your new mission?" She asked as she lead me to a swirling green portal.

I nodded. "Then please...take care of yourself and good luck...Grand Archer..." She whispered before I stepped into the portal and my mind went blank...

...

...

"Mhmnnn...Hmm...Where am I?" I asked as I looked around my surroundings.

I familiar yet saddening sight appeared before me...Ruben Forest...

I drew a sad smile on my face. I sighed. Every memory in the past drifted into my mind...and stayed there.

 _Wait...something's off..._

I looked down at myself to see my wearing different clothing

Instead of wearing my promotion clothes I was wearing casual looking clothing.

I was wearing a mint green butterfly top, white colored denim shorts, cream colored flats, and my long, flowing hair was pulled back in a neat bun.

My feather clips were still attached, but a green butterly clip was attached to the bottom edge of my bun.

A long bow was clutched in my hand. Wait...isn't this my promotion bow? _Hm...I must have transformed into different clothing once I got there._

Wrapped over my shoulder was a neon pink bookbag that probably contained some material for my mission.

I looked around the familiar landscape, memories of the past flooded my mind. I clutched my fists, in frustration. I sighed. _Where am I suppose to go now? Hm..I start by finding my way to Ruben Village._

As I started walking, I had a feeling that I was being followed. I shook it off.

*Click* I quickly turned around to see something moving in the bushes behind me. I stared suspiciously. "Who's there?" I asked as I slowly walked backwards.

There was no reply. I was getting impatient. "If someone's there hurry up and come out or I'll be forced to shoot an arrow there!" I threatened as I setted my bow in an aming postion.

"Wait...Please don't!" A familiar voice responded as he or she slowly got out of the bush.

It was a red haired man...around his early 20's holding what seemed to be a sword. His spiky hair and crimson red eyes brought a familiar feeling to me, but I shook it off.

I just stared. "SO...do you need something or do you just like stalking young woman?" I questioned accusingly as I brought my bow down.

He seemed startled by this question and quickly tried to explain himself.

"N-NO it's not what you think, it's just that I saw a portal open and I decided to see what was going on..." He stuttered as he shyly scratched the back of his head. He averted his eyes from me.

"Uh huh...so can you tell me your name please so I know who you are?" I asked boredly as I stared at the stranger.

"Oh sorry, My name's El-" He said, but he was cut off when he lifted his head and looked at me closely.

I have to tell..you it was uncomfortable. His eyes grew wide and he just stared. "R-R...Rena?" He stuttered as he blinked a few times.

I just stared, eyes wide..

 _How did this person know my name!? I never even met him.._

 _Wait...don't tell me its..._

Me: AND CUT! That is the end of this chapter! It's kinda a cliffhanger! :P. Anna-chan I hoped you liked it even though it might have been a bit boring. Yoru and Sora are my OC's that I made up for this story. And please review and tune in next time!~Aria


	3. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Reunion

I'm back! Sorry for the late update! Just a few days ago, the flashdrive that I use to save my stories...well..broke. So, most of the stories that I was currently working on have vanished in thin air. I'm not even going to bother calling some service that can "fix" my broken drive. I however am VERY SAD and VERY DISAPPOINTED that this can happened. (My precious work! QwQ). Anyway, Anna-chan sorry for the wait. I am quite busy as you might know with school, I have writer's block, AND I have a broken flashdrive. Can this get any worse!? That I don't know. I hope you like it!~Aria...the author that broke her own flashdrive that contained her stories.

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Reunion

"R-R...Rena?" He stuttered as he blinked a few times.

I just stared, eyes wide..

 _How did this person know my name!? I never even met him.._

 _Wait...don't tell me its..._

"E-Elsword...?" I stuttered as I started the the "so called" stranger that knew my name.

He smiled brightly to my response. He lifted his head and he stared right in my olive green pupils. "I-I..can't believe its you Rena!" He rejoiced as he tightened his sword.

I smiled. _Well I never expected this to happen...never in my wildest dreams!_

" I can't believe its you either Elsword..you look..so..DIFFERENT!" I announced before I slowly chuckled.

He looked worried and tilted his head in confusion. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He worriedly asked.

"Of course in a good way...you've matured Elsword..I can't BELIEVE that you were once that little brat I knew!" I chuckled as I flashed him a smile.

He blushed, well more like smoke came puffing out his ears. "A-Ah..umm...Thank you I guess..you look diferent too..in a good way I mean!" He thanked before he complimented me.

I blushed. _Now that you mention it...I have changed._

After 5 years of living, my bust has grown quite a bit and my hair has gotten A LOT longer(like NW's hair, but with feather ornaments), and I grew a few inches. I didn't really look **different** , but I **was** wearing different clothes and all.

"Well,I guess I have...,but how did you find me?" I questioned suspiciously as I shot him a cold glare.

His expression turned serious. "While I was wandering around camp, I spotted a weird portal and once I got closer, I found out that it was a teleportation portal and someone came out of it...which was you, Rena.." He seriously explained what had happened.

I nodded and placed my finger on my chin. "I understand...sorry that I thought you where a stalker Elsword!" I apologized sweetly as I chuckled at my weird thoughts.

He frowned then hmphed. I chuckled. As we headed back to the base camp, we started talking about the old past. _Sigh...those were the times..._

As we headed out Ruben Forest, up ahead layed the quiet yet peaceful village of Ruben. I smiled. Trees stood tall and proud like skyscrapers looking over the busy city while flowers bloomed on the lush grass like shells on the sandy beach. Ruben was just as peaceful and beautiful as I remember it.

I followed Elsword to a wooden cabin that was located in a clearing, where trees stretched up to the sky. Even from the outside, screams and yelling could be heard from inside.

"Hey don't do that, you'll make it worse!" A familiar voice screamed from the inside.

"Well Sorry!" Another familiar voice echoed back before releasing a grunt.

*SLAP!* "You humans have no respect and manners!" A monotone voice declared right after the VERY loud "SLAP".

 _These...people..they sound...so...familiar, but who are they!?_

"Um...Rena it;s always like...so don't worry.." Elsword nervously whispered as he started knocking on the locked door.

"Guys...Its me Elsword and I brought a guest!" He announced as he stopped knocking against the wood door.

Their was a silence and footsteps quickly rushed to the door. A purple haired woman with the same shade of eyes opened the door, just to be looked at by me.

She had shoulder-length hair that curled at the ends and a pair of shining amethyst eyes. She was wearing a dark purple T-shirt and a pleated blue skirt while a white lab coat trimmed with pink to cover her. She was wearing black stockings and a pair of white boots.

She was wearing mostly purple, which I assumed was her favorite color. I gasped and so did the purple haired woman. _She...looks...wait a moment.._

We just stared at each other, tension rising between us. I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed. My eyes was wide in shock and my jaw dropped.

I was about to say something, but Elsword interrupted me.

"I'll explain everything once we get seated." He told in a serious tone.

She nodded and gestured us to come in. I slowly followed him inside and nearly gasped.

A group of people were seated by the nearby couches, watching us or me actually with curiosity or shock.

Once I or we actually got seated, we started the introduction.

"Everyone...I have brought a guest..which I you guys know already.." Elsword explained as he gestured his hand at me.

I gulped. _Why...am I so...nervous..._

Everyone just stared at me with shock expressions which made me feel uncomfortable.

Just then, a blonde haired man spoke up.

"Elsword...this...person..isn't R-"

"It's Rena, Chung." An ebony haired haired woman interrupted as she made eye contact with me.

I gulped **again.** I don't know what got over me, but before I could make out a reason, I could already feel hot tears slide down my cheeks.

The room went silent, well kinda. Elsword just panicked.

"A-Ah...Rena why are you crying..did I do something wrong?" He stuttered as he panicked.

I wiped away my tears and smiled, which seemed to surprise everyone.

"I'm fine..its just that I can't believe that I'm seeing my old friends again..after 5 years!" I chuckled as I wiped away the last of my tears with my hand.

Everyone looked surprised even Eve, which was quite surprising.

Then they all smiled, even Eve.

(After Elsword explained everything)

Everyone looked serious.

"I have come to to this world to accomplish a mission given to me..which was to make sure that the demons don't revive agian." I explained as my expression turned serious.

Everyone nodded.

"Rena..so how long are you going to stay!?" Chung asked out of curiosity.

I thought for a moment.

"I'll leave once my mission is over...I guess.." I sadly told them as a frown spread across my face.

Everyone looked sad and Ara looked like she was about to cry.

 _Oh..boy.._

"I won't leave right away though...my mission will take a few months at the least!" I reassured them as I panicked to rise their spirits.

Everyone nodded and they lightened up.

"So...while you stay here why don't I show you around town, Rena?" Elsword suggested as he flashed me a "killer" smile.

I gulped. From the corner of my eye, I could see Aisha make a envious expression, but it soon changed to a mad one.

"I want to show Rena around town, so scram!"Aisha protested as she stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Elsword.

Elsword cursed. "With your sense of direction Aisha, we'll be lost before we even started!" He shot back as he clentched his teeth.

I could see a hurt expression flash on her face, but it disappeared in a second.

"PLEASE...you would be worse..you couldn't even tell a boy from a girl because of your stupid brain!" She protested back as she tightened her fights in fury.

And the fight kept going and going. I decided to not do anything even if I was annoyed.

While they continued their fight, I sipped my tea as if I couldn't hear them fighting.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Ara looking very worried and Eve minding her own business, not even glancing in their direction.

Elesis, Chung, and Add were amusingly watching their fight, while Raven was watching from the corner.

I sighed and continued sipping my tea while the two kept fighting over whatever they were over.

Soon after, Chung and Ara went over by me.

"Rena..." They said in union.

"Yes?" I answered as I put down my cup and eyed them.

"Well?" They asked me.

"Well...what!?" I asked impatiently, but I kept my expression calm.

They looked shocked, but continued with what they were saying.

"Rena...aren't you going to stop those two like you did in the past!?" Ara asked worriedly asked me as she pointed to the two.

I sighed. "If fighting is the only way to solve their conflict, then they can do what they need to stop their argument...I have no part in this Ara..." I calmy explained as I sipped my tea.

There was a silence between us. I sighed yet again. I gently placed my cup on the table and got up.

Chung and Ara curiously watched as I got by bow and aimed it at the two.

...3...

...2...

...1...

*WHOSH*

My arrow moved through the air, pushing and turning around while gathering speed.

It was just inches away from Aisha's and Elsword's faces, but it didnt hit.

I watched in amusement as the two blockheads stopped fighting and looked at the arrow that was now stuck to the target..which was on the wall...where they were only inches away from.

I chuckled. Everyone just looked at me in shock.

"I suggest that you two stop your silly fight because I WOULD shoot another arrow and I PROMISE that it was hit not on the target, but on you.." I calmy told the two paralyzed kids.

They shivered and I calmy put away my bow. Aisha and Elsword stopped their fight and sat back down.

There was an awkward silence, so I decided to ease the tension.

"SO...are you guys going to celebrate my return or not?" I questioned as I made eye contact with the members of the gang.

...

...  
"After that, everyone started cheering for my return and started talking about their past.

"EVE!" I shouted as I jumped onto a white haired nasod queen. She blushed.

"Its nice to see you again Rena after a long time." She whispered as I continued rubbing her cheek against Eve's.

I smiled and let go her her. _Eve..really has changed_

Eve still had her pokerface, but I could see some emotions building up in her. Her hair was still the same and so was the clothing that she wore. Even if she looked the same, she was different in the inside.

As I waved goodbye to Eve, I quietly went upstairs to the bathroom to change.

(Bathroom)

"Hmm...I'll wear this..."

(Outside Bathroom)

I looked down to see me wearing my old promotion clothing. It brought back memories. _I look exactly the same, except that my chest grew even larger, my hair grew longer, and I got taller._

I sighed. As I started going down the stairs, a familiar figure stood by the railing.

"Raven!?" I said as I made my way down the stairs. I could already feel the anxiety and worry in my voice.

He turned his head and faced me. He smiled. "Rena..." He responded as he brushed away a strand of his hair.

When I finally reached him, a let out a small chuckle which seemed to confuse him.

"What's so funny!?" He worriedly asked me as his face scrunched up into a pouting expression.

I smiled. "Its just that...before in the past you would never smile like that..you've changed" I explained between chuckles.

He let out a frown and turned his head. I could clearly see the blush on his face. He slowly turned his head and pulled me closer to him.

He quickly grabbed my waist and we meet eye to eye. My olive green eyes meeting his amber eyes.

"Rena...do you know why I changed?" He whispered in my ear causing me to chudder. I shook my head saying a "no".

He laughed. "It's because..you were there Rena.." He seductively told me as he brushed a lock of my hair off my shoulder.

I could feel a blush creep up to my cheeks. He leaned in even closer until we were like only inches away. I knew what was coming.

I closed my eyes and let my lips be captured by him. I expected this kiss to be quick...since Raven wouldn't to kiss me for too long.

That's what I thought until...a tongue moved through my mouth and wiggled inside it. I opened my eyes and I would of gasped, but I couldn't.

"A-Ah...Mhmn...R-Raven..." I managed to say between words. Once he let go, he stared at me with his very amused look on his face.

I wiped away the "stuff" from the corners of my lip and glared at him. He chuckled. He turned around and went down the stairs. "Rena...you tasted great by the way.." He said before he went out of view.

I blushed yet I felt sad. One part of me said "OMG! Raven kissed me!"..while another said "That's not the Raven I know!".

I was stuck between excitement and worry. I just sat down on the stairs for who knows how long, sorting out my feelings.

 _Raven..._

...

That is the end of this chapter! I haven't been updating lately because of my summer program. I COULD write stories after I came back, but I don't have ideas then. Anna-chan I hoped you liked it! Even though it was a bit perverted. xD. I was trying to get a new FEELing with Reven(Raven x Rena). Please comment and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4- Feelings Arise

Hiya guys~! I'm back with the new chappie of Eternal Love! xDD. I'm SUPER Sorry for the late update! DXX. It's been a MONTH! I bet you guys are DYING right now! I hope you like this chappie Anna-onee and Tetsu-onee! xDD. And to my other viewers that don't review to my stories, I hope you guys like this chappie! Adieu~!- Hikari-No-Aria

Elsword- Eternal Love

Chapter 4 - Feelings Arise

I breathed out heavily, using most of my remaining strength up. I touched my beating heart and narrowed my eyes at the disgusting sight before me...Demons. They crawled out from a newly opened demon portal like insects that hatch from their eggs.

My hands, feet, and other parts of my body were bruised and injured. I looked tiredly at the members of my team, all looking very tired and exhausted.

"The fight against these new demons isn't going to be easy all right" I thought as I picked up my bow in battle stance. My legs were like jelly, but I tried my best anyway.

This bloody battle against the demons was unexpected all right. If only we had planned more.

It was just this morning that everyone was excited and cheerful. I was not very cheerful today for last night kept me busy.

~Flashback~  
It was a tiring morning for me since the events last night kept me awake all night long. I woke up late this morning, which was quite surprising seeing that I usually wake up at 6 in the morning.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I just couldn't stop thinking about last night. " _I still can't believe that Raven did that to me...He's becoming more aggressive."_ I thought as I slowly climbed down the stairway and went into the kitchen.

Just then, annoying yet loud voices came from the dining room.

"Elsword! You ate the last piece of El Bacon from on my plate didn't you!" An angry voice shouted from nearby. I peeked into the dining room to see Aisha angrily shout at the annoyed looking Elsword.

"So what if I did!? You weren't going to eat it anyway!" Elsword retorted back as he shot Aisha a glare.

I could see Aisha clench her fists and start hitting Elsword with her staff. The others watched the two fight in amusement.

" _Oh boy, so early in the morning and they're already fighting!?"_ I thought as I walked in the room and took a seat between to Elesis and Chung. I wished I could sit by Raven, but Eve sat next to his right and Add sat next to his left. I could only envy them both.

I quietly sat down and ate my breakfast in what seemed to be not utter peace. "Those two are quite lively today don't you think?" Elesis whispered into my ear and I placed down my fork.

I nodded and eyed the two from the corner of my eye. "Hey Elesis, can I ask you something?" I whispered back as I leaned more closely to her.

She nodded and looked at me with a curious expression. "Is it just me or do these two seem closer than normal than?" I asked her in a suspicious manner. She smiled or more like smirked at my question.

"You see..After we separated..Aisha, Elsword, and I decided to stay here in Ruben while the others went their own ways.

"Aisha worked as a teacher in the art of magic, Elsword became the new leader of the Red Knights, I watched over Elsword as the Head Chief of the Red Knights, I heard Raven became a teacher that trained students that used the blade, Chung went back to Hamel as the new prince, Ara went back to Sander and lived with her brother, Eve revived the Nasod Kingdom and became queen again, and lastly Add became a world famous engineer." She explained as she put down her cup of El Coffee.

"Everyone was quite busy with their new lives, but Elsword and Aisha found the time to open up to each other." She continued as she smiled. I almost gasped. "D-Does that mean... what I think it means?" I stuttered as I covered my mouth.

Elesis smirked. "If you think Aisha and Elsword became a couple then you're absolutely correct!" She whispered into my ear excitedly. I nearly jumped and smiled happily for the new couple. I was glad that those two got together after what seemed to be forever.

I thanked Elesis for the information she gave me and went to the sink to wash my dishes. I quietly washed my plate in the sink and dried my hands. Just as I was going to turn around, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist.

I froze. "R-E-N-A~!" A seductive voice whispered from behind me. I blushed profoundly and slowly turned my head. "R-R-Raven!?" I stuttered as my olive green eyes met his amber eyes. "Aw.. wanted to surprise you!" He sadly told me as he let go of me and smiled.

My heart beated 100 times more faster than it usually does when he did that. I lowered my head and pulled his collar. "J-J-Just hurry up! The o-others are probably worried about us!" I explained as I pulled him past the door. He just looked at me confused.

As I pulled him through the door, I took a seat on the sofa in the living room. He takes a seat at the sofa across from me and he holds a worried expression. "So..something happen between you!?" Elesis whispers into my ear which surprises me.

I stared at her with a bewildered expression on my face. "W-What are you talking about! Nothing happened!" I shot back which made the blush on my face redder. Elesis shaked her head and sighed. "You can't hide it from me Rena.." She told me in a proud manner.

I blushed. These feelings in my heart are arising more quickly than I expected…

Well that's the end of this chappie! xDD. Hoped you liked it...I really do. Anna-onee always stay strong ok? Ganbatte! A Kiseki can always happen! Believe in miracles Testu-nii and Anna-onee! Onegai! DXXX. And to my viewers, always stay true to your heart because Love is eternal is you find it and believe in it!


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Important Notice-**

To all my readers and viewers, this is an important notice(Not a chappie) that I created. I am here to tell you that I will be on hiatus mode starting tomorrow(8/13/15) because I am taking a vacation to Minnesota in the U.S.A. QwQ...I will NOT be updating for more than 4-5 days due to me going to Minnesota.(And I can't take my laptop with me and the house I'm staying at for vacation has no WI-FI). I will return by the 17th of August! xDD

I will miss you all(For less than a week)! QwQ. TTvTT . I WILL BE BACK TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THAT HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME~!. x333333

And I hope you guys keep believing in yourselves.(Anna-onee I talking about you! QwQ). And let the light guide you to the right road!~Hikari-No-Aria...is now signing off.


End file.
